User talk:Mecha Mario
Hey, Mecha Mario! On your User page, Matt called you a mo****-****er. But don't panic. I just banned him and prevented him from creating another account here. We're safe from him for now, but he's most likely going to attack more Wikis. Sacorguy79 12:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Nice to see you too ¬_¬ --'' Murphyshane I voted Blaze, so you vote Shadow Don't click here ''12:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oops! On your user page I thought that message was from him! But nevermind, he's gone. Sacorguy79 12:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Um Thanks for the celebration! I also suggest to get things back on track that maybe you could create your user page! Sacorguy79 12:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 LOL nice User Page! I created a new Blog Post, and part of your message to protect the Mario Wiki is there. Sacorguy79 12:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Actually, I was made Admin a while ago to take care of the Wiki and edit locked pages. I've been the Main Admin here for a while. Sacorguy79 13:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Yeah, I read your thing. Funny! BTW, go read the main SMBZ page (Super Mario Bros Z Wiki). There's something there that you should read. Sacorguy79 21:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 What you just said was brilliant, devious, and totally dumb, all at the same time. He'll find any computer. And he won't stop until this wiki and those other wikis are gone and in flames.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with Moon on that one. He can use similar P addresses from many other computers. It's too risky to unlock the pages. Sacorguy79 22:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Let's cap: #It was dumb because he can use the same computer over and over again as long as at least one new user comes in between his attacks. #1.'s comment answered all the questions. Get it?Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 04:01, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you do look tired in the pic. Awesome! Just so you'd know, I've unlocked most of the pages because Matt and his gang apparently gave up. So we're good now. Sacorguy79 12:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 WOAH! What happened to your User Page? Sacorguy79 15:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Oh, nevermind. It's just for a second all your info was gone! Sacorguy79 15:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Mecha Mario pages is locked because it's a character page. The Koopalings aren't official character pages yet, but will be once Episode 9 is released. Sacorguy79 18:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Glad to hear your mother got a new job, Mecha! Sacorguy79 11:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 OK, for your first question you'll have to be more specific. For your second question, yes, that was Matt. He sucks. Oh! And welcome back! Sacorguy79 16:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Who made this Wiki? I think if you check the history of the SMBZ Wiki page, go to the bottom and you'll most likely see who started it all. Sacorguy79 16:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Back and here to stay! Yahoo! Sacorguy79 17:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 There are going to be 45 episodes in total, with one movie (I think 1 movie, I'm not completely sure). Sacorguy79 17:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79